


Lucky Strike

by baekingneeds



Series: 12 Days of Chanbaek Christmas 2018 [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: First Dates, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 22:32:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17170688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekingneeds/pseuds/baekingneeds
Summary: Chanyeol’s friends think that the cute brunette playing at the next bowling lane won’t give Chanyeol his number.They’re wrong.Though they’re not exactly right either.





	Lucky Strike

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2!
> 
> (Hashtag #12DoCB if you want to tweet about these fics?)
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> xoxo

The sound of pins collapsing echo throughout the bowling alley. A resounding, “yeah!” follows after.

Striking a winning pose, Chanyeol sneakily glances over to the next lane only to find that the group wasn’t even looking at him. With a frown, he goes back to his seat, giving Sehun a high-five to tag him for his turn.

“He wasn’t even looking,” Chanyeol complains.

Shrugging, Sehun adjusts his glove before giving Chanyeol a sympathetic pat on the shoulder.

“Maybe he’d be more interested if you had a couple of more strikes prior to this, your first strike in two games,” Jongin rationalises and Sehun automatically nods in agreement before standing up for his turn. That traitor.

Lifting his hands in defense, Chanyeol nudges Jongin in the shoulder. “Spare me. My condition isn’t good today.”

“Then you need to do better.”

Sehun isn’t here to back Jongin up but Chanyeol’s pretty sure the youngest would share the same consensus with Jongin within a second. He needs to find new friends.

“You’re cool, Chanyeol. You just need to make sure he sees it,” Jongin continues very seriously.

Or not. His friends are great.

The next time Chanyeol gets a strike and does a victory post again, he hears some laughter from the lane beside his. Glancing over, he makes eye contact with the cute brunette he’s been trying to grab the attention of for the past hour. Smiling shyly, he turns away. As if he’s really shy.

“He’s so into you,” Sehun says as soon as Chanyeol’s back in his seat while Jongin fakes a barf at Chanyeol’s little act.

A silly grin appears on Chanyeol’s face, unconcerned with Jongin. “Yeah? You think so?”

“I totally think so.”

“No, he’s not,” Jongin scoffs. “That isn’t enough. Two strikes aren’t enough. I bet he won’t even give you his number.”

“I’m with Jongin on the second part though,” Sehun agrees quickly with a solemn yet apologetic look on his face.

“But you said that he was into me.” Chanyeol stares at Sehun, demanding for an explanation.

“Doesn’t mean he’ll give you his number,” Sehun answers truthfully with a shrug. “You probably won’t be able to get any number with just two strikes.”

“That doesn’t even make any sense.”

“You can try asking him,” Jongin suggests. “I just don’t think that he’ll give it to you,” he adds very unnecessarily in Chanyeol’s opinion.

Glaring at Jongin, Chanyeol stands up. Pulling the end of his glove to tighten it, he clenches and unclenches his fingers a few times. “Watch me.”

“We’re watching,” Jongin says with a smirk, throwing an arm behind Sehun’s chair and crossing his legs.

Clicking his tongue, Chanyeol makes a face at his two friends before walking over to the next lane.

“Hey, my name is Chanyeol.” Internally, Chanyeol cringes at himself while hoping that the way he walked over to the three men was cool enough.

The brunette stops talking to his friends and looks up at Chanyeol. His eyes are twinkling with amusement. “Hello, Chanyeol. What can I do for you?”

“Can I have your number?”

Laughing, the brunette shakes his head but it doesn’t look like a rejection. “I’ll give you a name. It’s Baekhyun.”

“Nice to meet you, Baekhyun,” Chanyeol greets just for the sake of it.

Smiling at Chanyeol, Baekhyun tilts his head. “Is there anything else?”

“Your number?” Chanyeol tries again, determined to get the brunette’s number. “Help me out here. My friends bet that I can’t get your number.”

Giving Chanyeol a pitiful expression, Baekhyun nods understandingly. “Your friends are right.” His two friends beside him snigger a bit.

“Ouch,” Chanyeol laughs, clutching his chest as if he got attacked.

Offering an apologetic smile, Baekhyun shrugs. “Sorry.”

Nodding his head in defeat, Chanyeol retreats to his seat. “You’re right, guys. He doesn’t want to give me his number.”

“Tough luck, friend. But it’s okay, you still have our numbers,” Sehun comforts.

 

“Why didn’t you give him your number?” Jongdae demands once Chanyeol’s back in his seat. He makes sure to keep his volume low since the Chanyeol is actually just right at the next lane. “Why are you playing hard to get?”

“I’m not,” Baekhyun protests.

“He is pretty cool,” Minseok offers but Baekhyun only frowns.

“He gets two strikes and he wants to ask me out. On top of that, it was a dare with his friends.”

The sound of pins collapsing draws Baekhyun’s attention to the next lane.

“Three strikes,” Jongdae announces more happily than Baekhyun thinks he should be and lets out a low whistle.

They watch Chanyeol walk back to his, and this time he isn’t as enthusiastic as the previous two time. For some reason, Chanyeol’s walking back to the lane again after a short exchange with both his friends.

And he strikes.

“That’s four now.”

“I can get four strikes too,” Baekhyun points out proudly, not sure who he’s trying to prove himself too. “He made a bet with his friends,” he whines.

“You don’t care about that. Stop making excuses,” Minseok chides with a frown.

They end up putting their game on hold for a while to watch Chanyeol and his friends bowl. Though they act like they’re talking and not watching the other three men at all.

“That’s it,” Baekhyun says eventually, sick of watching Chanyeol getting a strike after another strike. Slapping his hands on his thighs, he turns to his two friends. “I’m giving him my number.”

“He won’t want it,” Jongdae comments with an infuriating grin, earning himself a punch in the shoulder by Minseok.

Ignoring his two friends, Baekhyun crosses over to the next lane. “Chanyeol!” Baekhyun calls. When the other doesn’t turn to him, he falters. “Right?” he adds on in a soft voice.

Looking up, Chanyeol’s eyes widen. “Yeah?”

“Do you still want my number?”

“Sure!” Chanyeol answers in a heartbeat.

It’s probably the fastest response Baekhyun has gotten in his whole life.

“Oh. Okay then.”

Staring at Chanyeol dumbly for a few seconds, Baekhyun realises that he should be giving Chanyeol his number when the other offers him his phone.

“I’ll text you,” Chanyeol assures with a too-wide grin on his face once he gets his phone back.

 

 

Chanyeol does text Baekhyun, but only a week later.

“You can’t look too desperate,” were Jongin and Sehun’s advice.

“He can’t look too desperate,” were Minseok and Jongdae’s explanation when Baekhyun asked why Chanyeol hadn’t texted him yet. (Not that he was waiting for it).

Good things come for those who wait though and Baekhyun scores himself a date.

Looking around the place Chanyeol invited him to, Baekhyun laughs. “A bar in a bowling alley?”

“It’s a bowling alley in a bar,” Chanyeol corrects jokingly.

Raising a finger, Baekhyun starts walking towards the podium to get a lane. “Just a warning but I get drunk really easily.”

Shrugging, Chanyeol gives his name for the reservation he made and the staff member shows them their table and lane. “You can’t be that bad.”

“I really don’t want to make a bad impression on a first date by getting drunk.”

Smiling gently at Baekhyun, Chanyeol passes him a menu. “I can handle it.”

 

Baekhyun didn’t plan to drink at all but since it’s a bar, bad choices were made. It also didn’t help that Chanyeol’s so good at making conversation and helping him feel comfortable.

“You know I’ve always thought that Santa’s elves were really short. But you’re really tall.”

“Because I’m not one of Santa’s elves,” Chanyeol replies, amused.

Baekhyun frowns in confusion before he breaks into a grin. “Tall is good,” he concludes and pats Chanyeol on the shoulder.

Their game isn’t over yet but Chanyeol pushes the end button when he sees Baekhyun squinting at the scoreboard. “Let’s get you home,” he laughs, picking up Baekhyun’s coat and helping the drunk man wear it before putting on his scarf for him. “Can you stand?” Chanyeol asks as he slips into his own coat.

“‘Course,” Baekhyun slurs and stands up on wobbly feet. “I’m not actually that drunk,” he drags every syllable as he raises an unsteady finger. “I just need the air now.”

“You need the air?” Chanyeol repeats the weirdly phrased sentence as he tries to control his laughter.

While shaking his head, Baekhyun motions towards the door, confusing Chanyeol.

“Alright.” Placing his arm around Baekhyun’s shoulder, Chanyeol steadies the other before leading them towards the exit. “We need to get you home.”

Once the cold air hits Baekhyun’s face, he sobers up a little but his face pales when he sees Chanyeol bringing them to his car. “I can’t sit in that right now.”

Stopping abruptly, Chanyeol turns to Baekhyun worriedly. “Sure, but where do you live?”

Pulling out his wallet, Baekhyun passes Chanyeol his ID card where his address is written on. Chanyeol thinks Baekhyun should be more careful with handing his ID over to his first-dates.

“I live nearby,” Baekhyun explains, pointing at his address. “My brain,” he begins, gesturing to his head. “Can’t remember my address now. And I don’t think you’re actually a conman.” He’s saying things that he won’t say sober and he’ll probably regret this in the morning but those are worries for tomorrow.

Laughing, Chanyeol nods before keying Baekhyun’s address into his phone’s map.

It’s takes about twenty-minutes to walk before they’re at the entrance of Baekhyun’s apartment complex.

Recognising the glass door separating the outside from the lift lobby, Baekhyun suddenly becomes more awake. Smiling at Chanyeol sheepishly, he jerks a thumb at the door. “Thanks for walking me all the way home. I’m sorry you have to go back to pick up your car.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Chanyeol says with a casual shrug as he stuffs his hands into his pockets.

Baekhyun thinks about offering the other his gloves but they probably won’t fit.

Looking at Chanyeol tentatively, Baekhyun pockets his own hands into his coat. “I hope I didn’t ruin the night?”

“Not at all,” Chanyeol chuckles and Baekhyun wonders if Chanyeol is just that kind. “But you can make it up to me with another date if you want.”

“Sure!” Baekhyun answers a little too quickly and blushes at how quickly he replied.

“Have a good Christmas, Baekhyun. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight,” Baekhyun replies softly, smiling at Chanyeol sweetly, hoping that his face isn’t as red as he thinks it is.

Giving Baekhyun one last wave, Chanyeol then starts walking away.

“Merry Christmas, Chanyeol!” Baekhyun shouts belatedly.

Chanyeol turns around and flashes Baekhyun a bright grin.

 

 

If this were a movie, ‘Today was a Fairytale’ would have started playing in the background as Baekhyun walks the remaining steps left to the lift in his apartment complex, leans against the wall inside, and smiles the whole way to his door.

**Author's Note:**

> Way shorter this time because I don't know how to write anymore
> 
> Tweet me or DM me at [@baekingneeds](https://twitter.com/baekingneeds) or [@parkingfare](https://twitter.com/parkingfare)  
> Curiouscat [(main)](https://curiouscat.me/baekingneeds) [(fic)](https://curiouscat.me/parkingfare)


End file.
